


Sugar Like Sammy

by supernaturalblackhole1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/supernaturalblackhole1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is turning 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Like Sammy

“Fuck. Sam stop. Dad will be back in an hour.” He stops Dean on his way out of the bathroom, pulling him close and guiding his hand over his dick, stroking him to full length under the thin fabric of his pajama pants. Dean’s hand cups under his balls, holding their weight in his palm.

“Just wanted to give you a birthday present.” Dean’s twenty first birthday was really no big deal, it was just another day and he’d already been drinking for years.

“Sam we don’t have time.” Sam leans against the wall and fucks his hips up hard against Dean’s hand. Biting his lower lip, his cheeks flush as he looks up at his big brother from under too-long bangs.

Even under a t-shirt, Dean knows enough to know the red on Sam’s cheeks also blooms across his entire chest when he’s turned on.

This has only happened a few times before. Whatever it is, however fucked up it is, there is really no stopping it, not when Sam blushes like that. Not when he throws his head back, baring his long thick neck, his chest heaving, flat on his back, hair fanned around his face, begging Dean to fuck him.

Every inch of Sam’s forbidden flesh tastes so sweet, burning hot and melting under his expert hands. He always gave Sam what he wanted, what kind of brother would he be if he stopped now?

“Promise it won’t take too long. Please Dean?”

“Sam goddammit.”

A small smile plays across Sam’s lips, “Close your eyes? Just for a sec?”

“Yeah. Whatever you want Sammy.” Dean starts naming monsters in alphabetical order in his head. Alpha, Amazon, Angiak, Arachne…

“OK.”

His eyes open and Sam is bent over in front of him, his cheek pressed up against the wall, arm wrapped around the door frame, his lower back arched, ass sticking up, leveled with Dean’s hips. He’s got on little black boy short panties, silk trimmed with lace. He pushes his ass backwards, searching for friction.

His waist is still a little slender, soft ass up high, perfectly rounded cheeks atop strong, mile long legs.

“What do you think?”

Dean uses one hand to work open his jeans as the other rubs across Sam’s ass, calloused fingers catching on silk and lace.

“Yeah I like ‘em Sammy.” Fuck. Banshee, Black dog, Buruburu…His belt buckle hits the floor with a thud as he hooks his finger around the lace. “Gotta be quick though.”

“I know,” Sam says as he reaches back and pulls on the panties, spreading his legs a little. He uses two fingers to rub at a plug buried in his hole. “I’m ready.”

Dean watches him under half lidded eyes, biting his lip, slowly stroking his dick. Part of him doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. Sam slides the silk shorts down and slowly pulls the plug out. Dean lines himself up and spreads his little brothers ass cheeks, rubbing the length of his dick between the soft globes of flesh. Sam is ready, soft and soaking wet. He pushes in slowly, meeting little resistance. Sam rocks his hips back hard and let’s out a deep moan.

“Fuck! Jesus Sam!”

“Need it Dean. Need you.” Sam leans back, wrapping an arm around Deans shoulder, wriggling his ass closer, fucking against him deeper. “Feels so good. Always take good care of me.”

“I know baby boy, I know.” Dean reaches around, taking Sam’s massive length into his hand, he watches as his precious boy fucks up into his fist and back onto his dick. Back and forth in a delicious rhythm, feeling every little flutter and clench of Sam’s sweet flesh around him. He plants feather light kisses in his hair, pressing down gently on his lower back until he feels the soft spot inside him.

“Sam I-”

“Yeah.” Sam leans forward, both hands pressing into the wall, fucking his hips back hard, whimpers and breathless pants as he spills down Dean’s knuckles. Deans hips stutter, shallow erratic thrusts, filling Sam just the way he likes.

After a few seconds Dean slides out of him slowly, kissing him between his shoulder blades and pressing his fingers into his chest.

“C'mere I gotta clean you up.” Dean starts for the bathroom but stops when he sees the look on Sam’s face. “What?”

Sams whole body is flushed and he looks so boyish with his hair hanging in his face. He’s holding the plug in his hand.

“Will you um.” A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “It’ll still be your birthday later.”

Dean kisses him hard, tongue licking into his mouth as he slides the plug back along Sam’s crack, dipping and twisting before sliding it back into his hole.

“We really gotta clean up.” Dean gives him a small swat on the ass and a kiss on the neck as he turns toward the bathroom. Sam swears he can hear him humming Cherry Pie before the sound of the shower drowns him out.


End file.
